Briarlight Thoughts
by Ginakabina
Summary: Briarlight dies and this is her her story of joining StarClan. i know terrible title and summary.


Okay this is sorta how I think that Briarlight will die. I don't want her to die. But I think this is how it should go.

I slept in medicine cat's den for a little while. The moss under me didn't help the cold stone underneath it. I was so cold! My front legs hurt from having to drag myself everywhere, I just wanted to die. Its not worth it. Maybe one of these days I will wake up in StarClan. I cant do anything for the Clan. Nothing.

. My dark brown fur tingled with pain as I rolled in my moss. Jayfeather stood alone in the back of the den, doing nothing Yet. His face had an odd look to it at the moment. Like he knew something I didn't

Though, I still want to live, I have a family. A wonderful family. A Clan that cares about me. Yet, I just want them to not have this pain in their heart, to know that they could see me one morning and I'll be dead the next. I sigh in wonder.

I thought to myself, Just give me some death berries! I huffed at the pain in my back the tiredness in my legs. Sure, I'm lucky to be alive, but I'm just a burden. I want to just die already… I think I can be positive a little longer, for the Clan. I closed my eyes to rest a little while. I felt a sharp pain in my back it raced up and down. Suddenly a ghostly silver figure appeared in the den in front of me.

" Please, Come with me. Its your time to hunt with StarClan." the figure purred.

" Really?.. But, Jayfeather said I will live a while longer. I want to stay with my family" I protested. Even though in my mind I thought I want to die.

" Briarlight, I know you'll miss your kin. But you can look down at them from StarClan." The ghost trilled.

" Who, Who are you?" I asked.

" You have never met me. But I watch over you and your kin every chance I get." The figure smiled.

I sighed, I am going to die, I can't fight it off. " Lets Go."

Suddenly Jayfeather hissed " What! Why are you taking her its not her time!"

The figure nodded " Jayfeather, Yes it is."

" Who ARE you! To tell me that I'm wrong!" Jayfeather growled.

" I cannot tell you. But you should know me.." The figure's glow sparkled.

Jayfeather sniffed the figure " You smell like fish. Why is there a RiverClan sprit In MY medicine cat den?"

" You are right. I am from originally RiverClan. Though I am half-Clan…" The figure made a mystery of her identity.

I yowled " Just take me! I want to go!" I turned around to stare into Jayfeather's blind blue eyes " Tell my kin I said goodbye and I love them. Goodbye Jayfeather. " I blinked and followed the figure. The figure flitted up into the air. So did I. I looked down at the Clan I was once in. ThunderClan.

We were soon at Star Clan. There was a misty glow to it. I put my feet onto the ground. My back legs worked!

" They, They work!" I happily sang out!

The figure glowed in the mist " Yes, they do." The figured identity was more apparent. A she- cat. A gray- silver tabby. With bright beautiful vibrant eyes. " Let me introduce you to everyone. Starting with me. I am your half- sister Feathertail"

" YOU'RE Feathertail, the RiverClan cat who sacrificed herself for the Tribe Cats! I never knew we were related. Millie never told me that." I was stricken with amazement.

" Let me show you my mother, Silverstream. She would love to meet you." Feathertail's eyes twinkled.

The silver tabby pranced to a large tree. I was so amazed that my legs worked again. The soft soil felt so wonderful on my paw pads. I smiled to myself.

A silver tabby came up to me, different from the first one " Welcome Briarlight!" She put a paw onto my shoulder.

She purred deeply " I have been waiting to meet you. I watch you and your kin every day and night."

Briarlight nodded " Thank you. Are you Silverstream? Graystripe's other mate?"

" I am. Who do you wish to meet next?" Silverstream purred sweetly her daughter ,almost identical to her, licked her ear.

" Well, I would like to meet Honeyfern..I want to thank her for saving my life." I boldly said.

" I think she might be talking to Frostfur. She likes visiting her grandmother.." Feathertail delightfully purred.

The two silver tabbies strolled to an moss covered rock were a beautiful white she cat talked to Honeyfern. Honeyfern turned around and looked at me her eyes glowed in happiness

" Briarlight!" Honeyfern meowed

" Honeyfern!" I whispered.

The light brown tabby licked me over and over.

" I just want to say Thank You for saving my life." I mewed.

Honeyfern nodded and smiled " It was nothing. StarClan is wonderful! I get to spend the rest of my life with amazing cats of the past."

Frostfur purred " Hello, Briarlight, Honeyfern has told me a lot about you."

I nodded at her. " I don't want to be rude, Frostfur, but how'd you die? You look awfully young."

" Thank you. I stayed back at the old Thunderclan when everyone left. I died a few moons later of starvation. But I knew somewhere that my kin are safe…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes grew glazed with memory.

" Why do my legs work? They didn't work when I was alive." I wondered aloud.

" In StarClan all of are injuries are cured." Honeyfern smiled.

" Briarlight, You are safe here. No matter what." Silverstream trilled.

I licked my paw, thinking " Did we all die in pain?"

The other four cats thought a while before nodding.

Silverstream died in child birth.

Feathertail slammed to the groud saving the tribe cats and Crowfeather.

Frostfur of starvation.

Honeyfern of a snake bite.

I died of a broken spine.

Honeyfern smiled " Lets think of the happy things instead of the bad."

A blue- gray she cat came up to Frostfur with a little gray and white kitten playing with her tail

" Hello, Bluestar. Did you come to meet little Briarlight?" Frostfur asked

" Yes I did. Welcome Briarlight. You are welcome in StarClan. I am Bluestar." the blue cat purred.

" I'm Mosskit!" The kitten squeaked.

" This just feels like a weird dream.. Am I really dead?" I asked.

Bluestar licked her kitten " Yes, you are. But you can spend all your days and nights here."

" Were can I see ThunderClan? I want to see what's happening." I whispered.

" Over here." Silverstream nicely showed me the place. She sighed " There's Graystripe." She muttered with her eyes dazed with sadness.

"There's Millie!" I squealed. My mother stood over my body wailing. Graystripe stayed behind her with a grim look on his face. I looked away. I couldn't take it.

I turned around. Feathertail was directly behind me.

She grunted " We all wish we weren't here. I wish I was with my Crowfeather or my brother Stormfur." She sighed.

" Crowfeather, the WindClan cat….. Jayfeather and Lionblaze's father?"

She nodded " I was pregnant with his kits when I died." She shuddered, but licked my fur.

" I'm Sorry, Feathertail" I consoled her.

Feathertail stared at me before rubbing against me.

I glared around at the misty forest of StarClan. My new home.


End file.
